


Divination

by BastardSirius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Foreshadowing, M/M, OotP, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardSirius/pseuds/BastardSirius
Summary: Remus had always been rubbish at Divination. Sirius and Peter both had found this quite amusing at first, saying that if anybody should believe in signs and Destiny, it should be Remus Lupin the Werewolf.





	

Remus had always been rubbish at Divination. Sirius and Peter both had found this quite amusing at first, saying that if anybody should believe in signs and Destiny, it should be Remus Lupin the Werewolf.

It wasn’t that Remus didn’t _believe_ in divination in a literal sense - he had seen enough prophecies and read enough about Seers from reputable historians not to - but he himself did not possess the sight which made Divination class difficult for him. He was used to studying harder for subjects he wasn’t good at, but he wouldn’t even know where to begin ‘studying’ on seeing something in tea leaves that just looked like ink blots to him.

As his life continued, his lack of premonition was more and more apparent. Remus was an unlucky bloke that had had many peculiar events happen to him - some small, some grand - and he had never seen any of them coming. Not his Bite, not being accepted to Hogwarts, not The Prank, not Sirius kissing him, not James and Lily’s deaths, not his lover’s complete lack of trust in him,… Nothing.

So when he saw Sirius put his robe on hastily and asking Moody regarding the plan of entry for the Department of Mysteries and Remus felt like he had been stabbed in the chest, he brushed it away as concern for his lover who hadn’t had a real duel in a long time.

When he approached them and listened to Sirius discuss how he needs to be the one to rush to Harry as he is the one Harry is concerned about, Remus’ breath caught in his throat. Harry is who he should be - and was - worried about. Just a boy… He had been very promising at Defense Against the Dark Arts at school but this would be nothing compared to it. There was a reason hordes of Aurors had failed again and again in the first war with Voldemort.

Moody went out of the room to make sure Tonks and Shacklebolt were ready, and Remus now started staring at Sirius openly. Sirius was running through Moody’s plan in his head and nodding to himself, looking at the empty spaces around him, as if seeing the plan come to life in his head. Without looking to see if anybody was around - he didn’t want an excuse to stop himself - Remus dove in and kissed Sirius.

Sirius, never one to deny him a kiss, took only a moment to throw himself into it, despite having been surprised by it. Remus’ own kiss had started as almost a peck but within seconds their tongues were touching and the werewolf was pulling Sirius in by his neck, teeth grinding as he dove in again and again into Sirius’ mouth as if he was poisoned and Sirius’ kiss was the antidote.

When they finally pulled back, Sirius was grinning widely with only one side of his mouth. Remus had never in his life seen anybody but Sirius Black smile that way. By Merlin, Sirius was still the most handsome man he had met. His chest tightened again and he again thought of the metaphor of a knife in the chest. That amazing kiss, Sirius’ grin that used to be able to make his heart flutter in the worst of times - why was it now instead filling him with dread?

The two men kept looking at each other and Sirius was holding onto Remus’ hand ever so slightly, his hand barely gripping the taller man’s. Soft, comfortable.

They were snapped out of their gaze when they heard Tonks bump into something in the hallway and apologize to Moody, saying she was just in a hurry is all, and Moody growled in return.

Sirius grin dropped but there was still the hint of a smile on the edge of his lips.

“What brought that on, then, Moony?”

“I love you,” Remus said, without thinking, and wishing the stinging in his eyes wasn’t visible tears. His throat hurt.

“And I love you,” Sirius replied. He had always hated word economy when it came to talking about their affection for each other, and would never say ‘me too’ in response.

Remus gave a small sigh and watched from the corner of his eye Moody handing Tonks two small potion bottles as she put her left shoe on. He licked his lips quickly and turned to Sirius, but stared at his cheeks instead of his eyes when he asked “There is no way I can convince you to wait for us to bring you Harry, is there?”

“Would you?” Sirius shot back, but did not sound angry.

“No,” Remus said, shaking his head, “I couldn’t.” It was true. Sirius may be his Godfather but Remus doubted anybody save for Sirius loved Harry more than he did. He was as much part of _his_ family as Sirius’. They had been one big family once upon a time.

“Think they’re finally ready. Let’s go,” Sirius said quietly, turning around and looking at the rest of them in the hallway.

Remus felt the knife stuck to his chest turn and wondered once again what was wrong with him. He was Remus Lupin - he didn’t _get_ premonitions or gut feelings. That was James and Sirius’ job.

And Sirius wanted to go.

He gave Sirius’ hand a quick squeeze before letting go, and nodded, walking towards the doorway.

“Be careful,” Remus said to everyone as they reached towards the portkey Moody presented them, but after an almost-instantaneous glance at the team, his eyes lingered on Sirius’. Sirius raised an eyebrow and smirked, as if telling him “You _have_ met me before, right?”

“I mean it Padfoot, be careful,” he repeated. Sirius’ smirk disappeared and he nodded solemnly, and Remus knew he had been worried about nothing. He gave a soft sigh and reached for the portkey. Sirius did take it seriously - as he did all things about Harry. Remus should not have been worried.

Yet the knife in Remus’ chest kept twisting, making him feel like throwing up and taste metal blood in his mouth.


End file.
